blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayo Senju
Kayo Senju (千寿夏世) is a 10 year-old girl and an Initiator partnered with Shougen Ikuma. Appearance Kayo Senju is a 10 years old girl with a small physique. Her face is gifted with thin eyebrows and thick eyelashes that arch around her crimson eyes, as well as small lips and a tiny nose. She keeps her light blue hair loose, and forms a moderate sized bang to cover her forehead and reach to the middle of her face. Two hefty strands of her hair, positioned on top of her jawline and reaching below her shoulders, are noted to be tied in several locations.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 7 Kayo dons a small, brown sweater with several buttons on the right side, as well as an intricate design around the waist. Covering her neck is turtle-neck jutting outwards, and long sleeves that cover her entire arms. Covering her partial parts of her legs are tight black shorts that elongate to the middle of her thighs. She walks around in small shoes.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 6 Personality Kayo Senju is a silent young girl that appears to be rather obedient to Shougen Ikuma,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 25-26 her Promoter; despite the latter thinking of the Initiators as nothing more than mere tools.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 4 She also displays clear indications when she desires something, such as the time when Rentaro Satomi was quick to notice that she was hungry whilst attending the meeting they were summoned to by Seitenshi.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 7 Kayo believes in her strength as an Initiator, confronting several Gastrea without showing signs of fear,Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 10 and ordering Enju Aihara to stand back as she will handle them.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 12 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc After Shougen's spectacle at Seitenshi's meeting, Kayo stands next to him, and notes Rentaro Satomi, the boy Shougen attacked, is looking at her. She rubs her belly and admits that she is hungry whilst blushing. When the meeting gets underway, Kayo listens to Seitenshi's orders: to kill the Gastrea that invaded Tokyo, and retrieve a case that is thought to be inside its belly. Shortly thereafter, she and the others in the room are interrupted by a booming laugh, turning out to come from Kagetane Hiroku, who announces their presence and names himself an enemy of Civil Security. Kayo quickly picks herself up and helps Shougen when the man, annoyed, attacks the masked figure. However, their efforts are futile as Kagetane's Repulsion Shield blocks all attacks thrown at him. When Kagetane finally leaves after causing an uproar, Kayo looks at the present he left behind, disgusted by the contents: Oose's head. She then returns her attention to Seitenshi as she is forced to reveal the truth about the Inheritance of the Seven Stars.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 6-40 Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc On a rainy day, Kayo and Shougen look around a forest for the case, only to come across Enju Aihara, who desperately begs them for help. The two follow her steps and find Rentaro heavenly wounded, quickly taking him to the hospital.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 13-14 A day and a half later, Kayo finds Rentaro and Enju near the place of departure. She watches as Rentaro and Shougen begin to argue, but then grabs her Promoter and reminds him that they must get ready for departure. As she walks away, she winks at Rentaro with a smile on her face.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 38-40 After arriving to the outer area, a visibly injured Kayo, holding a gun to Enju's head, questions her identity whilst shaking violently.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-16 Abilities Initiator: Controlling the Gastrea blood in her body, Kayo has gained superhuman abilities; thus becoming a member of Civil Security and receiving a Promoter as her partner.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 *'Initiator's Ability: Physique': *'Initiator's Ability: Agility': *'Initiator's Ability: Recovery': Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Kayo comes crashing down from the sky alongside Shougen when they spot a man transforming into a Gastrea. They quickly defeat it and, noticing Rentaro's presence, comment on his lack of responsibility. Kayo looks down at him and questions what Civil Security member talks so nicely to a Gastrea when Rentaro argues that they took his opponent. She continues to confront him by asking for his Initiator's whereabouts, explaining that each Civil Security should have a Promoter and Initiator. She then tells him that he is making light of their work for thinking that he can defeat a Gastrea without the help of an Initiator, rapidly asking what happened to Enju. Before he can answer, however, she is told by Shougen to ignore him, which she does as she turns her head and leaves the vicinity.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 3-4 Shortly thereafter, she appears in front of multiple Gastrea and gets ready to fight them when, suddenly, Enju and Rentaro appear. At first, Kayo tells her to stand back as she is not strong enough to fight the Gastrea in front of them. However, she stays silent when Enju kills one in a matter of seconds. The four, leaving their differences aside, ready to battle the Gastrea.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 10-14 Quotes Battles & Events *Civil Security vs. Kagetane Hiroku *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara, Shougen Ikuma & Kayo Senju vs. Stage II Gastreas References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Civil Security members Category:Initiator